


luckily, you saw in me something i couldn't see

by YouAreDeadRetry



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Blind Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), F/F, i wrote this when the final episode came out, idk why i never posted it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreDeadRetry/pseuds/YouAreDeadRetry
Summary: the title is from "honeybee" by the head and the heart uwu
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	luckily, you saw in me something i couldn't see

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from "honeybee" by the head and the heart uwu

Violet sat in silence for what seemed like ages. The girl wrapped in her arms breathed softly as she slept and Violet relished the warmth she shared between them. But she was still bored.

Pressing her face into Clementine’s shoulder and whispering her name, she woke up with a drowsy moan. 

“You're so pretty.” Violet murmured.

Clem rolled over to face her girlfriend and chuckled at the smile on her face. 

“It’s so early, did you wake me up to flirt?” 

“I missed you.” 

“I'm right here.”

“You're not close enough.”

She cupped Clementine’s cheek with the free arm she wasn't laying on and ran her thumb down to the corner of her mouth. Violet pressed her lips against Clem’s soft smile. She missed once and she wasn't doing that again. 

Clem pulled away, “How can you tell I'm pretty?”

Violet blushed, “I don't need to see to know how cute you are.”

“I'm being serious!” Violet tried to defend herself as Clementine laughed, “You're so pretty but it's more than just like your face, too, y’know?”

“Your laugh and.. and when i feel you smile or when your mom voice comes out when someone does something stupid… or the feeling I get when you kiss me by surprise.” Violet sighed happily, “There's so much about you that makes you beautiful, Clem.” 

Clementine hums, “I think you've got this romantic thing down perfectly.” 

“I fucking hope so.”


End file.
